


Wolf and Phoenix

by Planetarial



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blindness, Drama, First Strike, Fluff, Fluri, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetarial/pseuds/Planetarial
Summary: A collection of one shot stories for Fluri Week 2019.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short small prologue that gives context to some of the one shots.

_ “In a harsh world filled with sorrow_

_A bright star brought hope for tomorrow_

_Salvation has come to start from zero_

_In the snow, the cold dead winter_

_The star burns, till its last whisper_

_In its wake, phoenix rises from the meadow_

_Then a wolf will emerge from their shadows_

_Those fated to protect_

_Filling the world with their love_

_They reach out, watching heaven and earth_

_Together linked in harmony, bring about a new world”_

As the song drew to a close, the singer rubbed the back of a small child curled up in her lap. The child’s tear stained cheeks now beginning to dry and his mind feeling drowsy as sleep overtook his mind. His eyes sealing themselves shut, he muttered in his sleep as pleasing dreams begun to take over his mind. “Mama...”

“Sleep well, Flynn.” The woman smiled, ruffling the blond locks of the little one as she carried him off to bed.


	2. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Miss You Monday prompt. First Strike era. Spoilers. Pre Established Relationship. Not beta’d.

Flynn came down to his shared quarters with Yuri in a hurry after hearing hushed talk amongst the other knights on how they spotted him an hour ago turning in his knights uniform and papers. It seemed almost unreal. Yuri had voiced his displeasure on the knights since the incident, but they thought they would work through this. Achieving their dreams together.

Sure enough, when he stopped in front of the doorway Yuri was standing next to his bed, a large sack now filled with his belongings. He noticed Flynn’s footsteps, his attention now turning over to him. “Hey.”

“Just what are you doing there?” His mouth bore a frown, upset that it had to come down to this.

Yuri meanwhile sighed. He’d hoped to have finished up everything before Flynn found out and only had to say goodbye as he left; because it wasn’t going to be a conversation he’d look forward to. The soon to be exknight walked over to the other side of the room and reached over to kiss his beloved. It was short and sweet, enough to enjoy the taste of Flynn’s dry lips, but not to get attached to him. The longer they spent together, the harder it would be to pull away. They held their places for just for a fleeting moment until they broke apart again.

“Sorry man, it’s just how things go. I can’t stay here anymore.” He gave Flynn a pat on the shoulder and tried to turn back around. But Flynn didn’t settle for an answer like that and reached over to grab Yuri’s wrist, he wasn’t going to just slip away just like that.

“But Yuri-“

“You know how I am. I can’t stand the thought of working under creeps like Garista. Who knows what other corrupt assholes like him are sitting pretty and causing problems for everyone else.” He spoke bitterly. He and Flynn were going to change the world together, but it looks like they were going to have to do so in their own ways.

“So you’re just going to give up on our dreams?” Flynn retorted back. “What happened to the promise we made as children?”

“Hell no I haven’t, I could never do that.” Yuri shook his head. “I’ve just got to do it my own way from now on. You keep at it Flynn, I know you’ll make a better knight than me.” He spoke truthfully, but Flynn remained silent and loosened his hold. He didn’t know what to make of all of this.

“Don’t be like that Flynn, you’re strong. Here, let me give you this.”

Yuri reached over behind his back and around the ends of hair, his fingers fiddling with the strip of fabric that tied the uneven ends up. It came apart rather easily, his hair was now freed and hung loose against his clothes.

“I’ll come visit, and you’ll make sure to visit the Lower Quarter sometime too.” He took one of Flynn’s hands. “Here.” He wrapped the red band around the wrist of his partner, tying it in a simple knot, tight enough to stay firmly in place. “Just like how the old man gave me his bodhi blastia, you can have this to remember me when I’m not here.”

“Yuri..” He glanced over at the makeshift bracelet, then threaded their fingers together. “I promise, I won’t forget to visit you when I can.” 

Yuri offered back a smile and Flynn couldn’t help but softly smile back in return. Their eyes fixated on one another and like clockwork Flynn wrapped his free hand around Yuri’s waist and the other reciprocated by doing the same. Their eyes closed together and their lips met once more, unable to resist one last heated kiss before they were to be living apart.

~~~~~

Flynn took a deep breath, absorbing in the cool night air. He glanced over at the red band wrapped around his wrist. Even when he promoted to Captain himself, he kept the treasured item snug under his armor to protect it. His platoon taking a break after marching all day and finding a safe location to stay outside the barriers. He seemed lost in thought, staring towards the direction of Zaphias as the night settled in and the only stuff he could make out was the glow of the rings in the distance.

“Something on your mind Captain?” Sofia popped up. “You seemed lost in thought.”

“Hm? No, let’s go back to tent it’s getting late.” He told her and nodded, not wishing to bother her with his own personal affairs.

“Yes Captain!”

As Sofia walked off towards camp, Flynn looked back towards Zaphias, getting just one more last look to enjoy the nostalgia.

“I will promise to come back home soon, Yuri.” He vowed, fists clenched as he turned his back on his hometown.


	3. Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Thrill Tuesday prompt. Pre Established Relationship. No Beta.

It was the dead of night, only the footsteps of the guards were heard quietly patrolling the hallways outside of the room. Two men laid side by side across from one another, naked and their chests rapidly falling and rising as they were caught up in finishing their act of lust. Only a thin white sheet was draped over the lower half of their bare lower halves. They hadn’t spoken a word since they finished the deed and were enjoying the precious time they had alone without interruption. On one end, Yuri checked on Flynn, running his hand over the others chest and stopping where he could feel Flynn’s heart beating rapidly. Even outpacing Yuri’s own as they rode out the lingering effects of the highs brought by the sweet release of their orgasms.

Finally Yuri spoke up, concerned about his partner’s well being and gave Flynn’s shoulders a light squeeze for comfort.

“Something wrong Flynn? Careful now, wouldn’t want you to pass out in front of me.” 

Then it clicks what is troubling him. Peering over Yuri’s body, barely paying attention to what his love was saying, carefully putting that sheet over them after they did the bare minimum to clean up. Ah yes, it all made sense now..

“Heh. Scared someone’s going to check in on us?” Yuri had a devilish expression, a familiar grin creeping up on his face. Now maybe someone like Estelle he wouldn’t want checking in for her sake or Karol, but he wouldn’t mind getting a rise out of Rita who was easily flustered and irritated any time the couple displayed something as innocent as holding hands. Or the old man who was straighter than Flynn’s perfectly cared for swords but would still be jealous that Yuri and Flynn were getting some while he remained alone. Or Sodia, oh man. As much as Flynn would hate to deal with the fallout on that one, Yuri would consider the priceless reaction more than worth it, as Flynn had yet to find the time or words to explain their blossoming relationship. Witnessing the image of her pure virgin knight, shattered in an instant by seeing him in bed with the man she held contempt for...

As if to confirm the suspicions of his partner, the sound of shoes clopping against the floor were coming closer and closer to the door. Normally the guardsman wouldn’t have returned around this part of the castle so quickly on their routine. The footsteps paused right in front of the door to Flynn’s room and the Commandant felt what was akin to cold ice sliding down his spine, a shock to his system after their heated lovemaking a short while ago.

“Having fun in here boys?” A certain Kritiya poked her head through the door, seemingly knowing right away what dirty acts had transpired. It wasn’t the first person Yuri would have preferred getting caught with his pants down with, but it wasn’t the worst case scenario. Flynn meanwhile remained very quiet, his face stained with a red blush and he couldn’t look his traveling companion in the eye.

“A little. And here I thought you would be on one of your outdoor walks instead of spying, Judy.” Meanwhile Yuri remained cool and calm as ever, playing it off like they had been interrupted while playing a game.

“I was, but the noise travels well into these halls this late at night. I had no idea Flynn of all people could be so noisy~” She teased the clearly embarrassed knight, having heard those salacious cries several minutes ago.

“Come on Flynn, you should apologize for startling Judy like that.” He prodded his lover with an elbow to tease him. Said lover wishes he could bury himself in a nest of sheets right about now, wishing more than ever that he took better precautions and praying to whatever deity was out there that no one else heard them.

“I-I am so sorry. It won’t happen again.” He managed to stutter out as best he could.

“Are either of you two down for another round?” Her face breaking into a sly smile that was lecherous but the tone of her voice clearly teasing as she always did. Still it could be hard to read Judith, with how her mannerisms sometimes made her an enigma.

“Nah I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day.” Yuri responded in kind and winked, Flynn’s face now hidden face down into the pillow. “Let’s get some rest for tomorrow. See ya Judy.” He waved her off with an exaggerated cheerful motion. The woman wordlessly closed the door behind them and soon her footsteps faded into the background, leaving them alone once more. With the two of them alone once more, Yuri turned over to meet with his beloved once again.

“Don’t worry about it Flynn, she won’t tell anyone.” He reached over to squeeze their hands together. “Let’s get some shut eye for now.” After saying that he let out a yawn. Yeah, it was probably best if they did, or else they would need to explain why they overslept.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep now.”

“Yeah I guess you would with nerves like that.” The poor guy was thoroughly shaken up, unable to settle down, much unlike Yuri who didn’t go through a mini heart attack earlier. 

“Hmm, let me try this.” 

He reached over to pull Flynn close, his hand folding themselves around Flynn’s back and the nape of his neck. Their bodies close enough to trade breaths with one another. Yuri slowly let his eyes fall shut and he started to hum a familiar tune.

“Isn’t this the same melody-“

“... Yeah.” Yuri paused, confirming what Flynn had already suspected. 

“It takes me back. After my mother passed away, you stayed with me in bed while I cried. You hummed the same song, hoping I’d stop sobbing.” Flynn broke into a smile, albeit one wistful for days long passed and the colors of his face returning back to normal as the intense worries started to drift away.

“I couldn’t stand to see you torn up like that, so I just came up of whatever might calm you down.” He told Flynn, sighing and returning back to humming the song. Finally Flynn felt more at ease, it was hard not to with Yuri comforting him. Before he drifted off into his dreams, he whispered a few words to express his gratitude.

“Thank you..”


	4. Whump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in a different style than usual compared to most of my works, to suit the mood. I really hope you all enjoy it. I’d like to turn it into a more complete fleshed out fic in the future if I have the time.
> 
> As usual, Pre-Established Relationship. No Beta. Post canon. Written for Whump Wednesday.

It was an instant that his life changed.

He didn’t know how he could be so careless.

It was like any normal day in the capital of Zaphias. Now without the barrier blastia to protect the town, they needed more hands than ever to hold off monster attacks.

Yuri was a knight no more, but he couldn’t help but jump at the call whenever the Lower Quarter was being threatened.

As he defended the capital from the monsters, a particular nasty attack was flung in his face by the plant based monsters. A chemical that burned his eyes and made him stagger to the ground. The monsters took the opportunity to sucker punch him, blacking out.

He didn’t flinch or react when Flynn was there when he woke up. 

As he couldn’t detect his presence.

He asked if there was something covering his eyes.

But there was nothing there.

They tried every healing process known to man. Estelle even enduring a sleepless night to finding a cure.

But nothing changed.

He rarely got truly angry, raising his voice.

But to have something dear to him, stolen, ripped from his body without consent..

He wanted to shout towards the heavens.

He’d never see the sun, never wield a sword again, never experience Flynn’s smile again.

He was trapped in a dark blank void, unable to leave. It was nothing. An endless neverending hell.

It was rough.

At first he’d crash land into everything, not caring whether or not he couldn’t see and acted as normal. 

But inside it was a far different story. 

It pained him. It drove him mad that what he took for granted was now missing.

Even meetings with his friends grew awkward, having to tread around the unseen elephant in the room.

It all came to a head when he nearly killed himself for the third time walking straight into a drop off.

Soon after Hanks and the others chewed him out, begging him to care about his safety more.

It was too much. He could only speak curtly that he wouldn’t do it again and walked off.

After that incident he found himself inside his room, door shut and his body planted itself on the floor.

He rarely found himself shedding tears. But he felt so unbelievably helpless about his condition that his eyes felt moist.

As he lay there in a complete mess, a knock and a voice called out for him.

Flynn.

He stood up, brushing off his pants and opened the door.

Flynn stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He pulled Yuri into a tight embrace, singing a familiar lullaby to them. A song of a wolf and phoenix. Yuri chastised him, joking on how terrible of a singer he was. But what was beneath the jokes was a grateful tone.

He felt himself nuzzle against Flynn’s neck, feeling his very soul being soothed. Listening to him continue singing, uncaring of how he stuttered or went off key from the melody.

After the song concluded, he moved his head back and stood still. He applied an intense gaze as he tried to conjure up images of what Flynn looked like right now. As he wanted to burn Flynn’s image into his mind and never forget it.

While he pondered, his intense thoughts were disrupted.

Dry lips met his. He reciprocated. His mouth parted and he felt Flynn’s open up as well. Their tongues weaved together, Yuri’s eyes instinctively closing despite it being unnecessary now. Flynn’s fingers threaded into his long purple locks and Yuri made a soft noise of pleasure, feeling happier than he had ever been since the accident.

For the first time, it felt like nothing had changed. For a brief moment of time, everything was normal.

The kiss lasted until Yuri felt the need to draw breath again. His face felt hot and it was probably tinged pink to Flynn. Rough hands found their way to his and he felt a firm squeeze.

Yuri, feeling daring enough, asked a question that floated in the back of his mind, his heart starting to pound against his chest. Flynn consented with some hesitation buried in his voice.

They shed their clothes and Flynn guided him to his bed.

Yuri rested his back comfortably against the sheets, sensing the others presence just inches above him. His nimble fingers found themselves on Flynn’s rough face, grazing the fingertips against the cheeks to the curled up lips to decipher what expression was written across the others face. His hands drifting down to his shoulders and chest, exploring them and listening intently for any change in Flynn’s breathing. He could figure out his way around Flynn’s body even without his sight. His partner let him roam as much as he wished and in return, he made sure to give Yuri the pleasure he sought by kissing him gently at the bend of his neck.

Their sex for him was more intense than ever before. Now without one of his senses, the rest became amplified elsewhere. Every kiss they shared, every touch across his most sensitive areas, every time he heard Flynn’s voice reverberate against his eardrums as he called for him seemed to help sate his needs. Flynn directed him around with ease and together they went through the motions. Rocking together side by side with Yuri eager to vocalize his feelings along the way.

After finishing up, they laid together in bed. Flynn leaning against the wall of the room. Yuri rested his head against Flynn’s heartbeat, listening to the erratic rhythm it thumped while Flynn held them close together. 

It was but only a brief reprieve from the nightmare, but one the young man needed.

However try as he might, Flynn couldn’t be there for everytime Yuri needed guidance. He’d have to seek an alternative to be his eyes.

For once, he finally got a lucky break in finding help for him to live a somewhat normal life.

It started as a small thing, with Repede gently pushed him away from going the wrong direction. A bark if Yuri was about to step down a steep incline unknowingly. But slowly and surely Repede had adapted to assisting his sightless owner. Pushing him away from possible stumbles, nudging him towards the right direction, helping guide him down the streets to where sometimes people didn’t realize any better.

One night, under a starry sky...

He and Flynn laid their bodies flat against the soft grass and firm ground. He may be unable to make out the stars above them, but he could enjoy the cool night breeze and the peaceful quiet field with just them two. There was the faint cries of insects, the steps of the castle guard, and Flynn occasionally shifting next to him, but it was nothing compared to the cacophony of the Lower Quarter. The darkness around them didn’t bother Yuri, as it was all the same for him now.

They sat there in their own little world. Sometimes for hours. Their hands held together, sometimes conversing on various topics, sometimes silence. When either of them grew tired of the activity or midnight drew near, Flynn would help Yuri up and helped guide him back to where Repede was waiting at the castle gates to take his master back home. Usually sealed with a goodnight kiss.

Today was different.

After relaxing for well over an hour, sometimes two. Yuri noticed something.. strange.

It was a small orb of white, lighting up what had been only darkness for many months. He first thought nothing of it. Hallucinating sight had been a common occurrence for him, especially in his early days of the void, his brain attempting to make sense of the sensory deprivation and piece together what had been lost. Dreams where his sight returned were also not uncommon, providing him with a temporary break from the black hell he lived in the waking world.

This wasn’t a dream.

No matter how much he rubbed his eyes, blinked, or squinted, the orb remained. Out of concern, Flynn asked what was wrong.

He pointed out what had happened to Flynn. The knight placed his hand in front of Yuri’s face.

The orb disappeared. He withdrew his hand. 

The orb reappeared.

His partner was crying, his sobs audible and broke the usual silence. Even Yuri couldn’t help but shed a tear as he held the other man close. 

It was truly a miracle. The damage was only temporary.

Today he saw the star of Vesperia.

A week later, he could make out shapes and shadows.

And one day, he would see Flynn’s face again.


	5. Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty Thursday fill. You know the drill on warnings at this point.

Normally someone like the Commandant had no business having the duties of a mere janitor, but pride was nothing Flynn was concerned about. Yumanju needed some extra hands to clean parts of the men’s area and he was more than happy to lend out his assistance. They thanked him graciously and other soldiers offered to do it in his place, but he humbly accepted doing the cleaning work.

He cleaned the men’s area, wanting it to be spic and span for all the customers. Tidying the towels, dusting the furniture, and scrubbing away the stubborn stains. He did it all, dare say better than the actual maids. After wiping off the dirt and mildew from one surface, he gazed out in front of him and froze on the spot.

It was a familiar show of purple long hair, whose locks were damp with wetness, muscles lean but firm, and most damning, a scar just below his navel that seemed to be a complete mystery to Flynn where it came from. Undoubtedly the sarcastic, frank, and free spirit belonged to his former best friend, now lover Yuri, having just returned from soaking in the springs. Flynn really had no idea, thinking Yuri was still somewhere in Zaphias, awaiting for his other half to return home after being out of town.

But here he was, only wearing a white towel that clung to his lower body. Yuri’s eyes lit up and a smile formed across his face as their eyes met. Meanwhile Flynn was left flabbergasted and blushing, regretting what a position he was left in and confused.

“See something you like, Commandant?” Yuri asked as he came inside, small drops of water falling off his still wet body. He didn’t mind the attention one bit, he was ravishing in it actually. And was even willing to help out with letting Flynn enjoy the view, stretching his arms over his head and showing off. “Wait you’re cleaning? So who roped you into doing that?” 

“I volunteered Yuri.” His gaze purposefully turned away to look at the stains he was cleaning, trying to not get distracted. “H-how did you get here?” He asked.

“Me? I just wanted to get some fresh air away from the capital.” Yuri lightly joked, being coy about his explanation. “I didn’t think I would find you here today. Hey- you want me to help you finish the job? A little eye candy might motivate you to speed up.” A playful wink, knowing if anything it would slow him down, especially as the two of them had different standards for cleanliness.

Flynn could hardly believe that, but stranger things did happen. It wouldn’t be close to the peak weirdness that Yuri often attracted to him by just existing. But as for his offer... “No-No thank you! I can handle things from here.” He refused as polite as he could be, even knowing Yuri as usual was trying to mess with him. “You should clean yourself up.”

“Alright, suit yourself Flynn.” Oh well, maybe next time. “Can I at least get a kiss?” He moved in closer, watching his partner to see if he’d do it.

“... I suppose it won’t hurt.” If only just to placate Yuri for the day.

“Atta boy.” Yuri was pleased and their lips met together for a brief chaste kiss. Flynn’s fingers couldn’t resist touching Yuri’s chest, feeling the heated wet skin and Yuri in returned hummed in delight. Flynn meanwhile silently prayed no one else would enter their space, only relaxing as they broke apart.

“I need to get back to work now.” Flynn sighed. Great, now he wouldn’t be able to get the image of Yuri out of his head for the rest of the day. “...It’s not right.” He muttered under his breath.

“What’s not right?” Yuri asked, curious what he could have meant by that.

“Whenever I see you like this... nevermind.” He cut himself off, no need to burden Yuri with his silly worries.

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything.” He reassured Flynn, looking at him straight in the eye.

Flynn dropped his shoulders, there was no need in hiding his concern anymore now that he brought it up. “I.. whenever I see you like this, my mind can’t help but think of unsavory thoughts.” His face felt like it was on fire now after confessing what troubled him.

Yuri meanwhile raised an eyebrow and did a quick glance to check if anyone else was around. But not another soul was to be found in the room or the men’s side of the hotsprings. “... What kind of thoughts?”

Oh man, how could Flynn even start to describe that. “You know um...” Damn it. “Lewd thoughts, with me and you. It’s so.. unbecoming as a knight.” His eyes stayed glued to the stains, unable to look Yuri in the eye.

His pitying was broken by laughter, soft laughter erupting from his partner as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What’s so funny?” Flynn demanded.

“Flynn-“ Yuri spoke after he settled down, taking a deep breath. What a riot. “Flynn, it’s called being a normal person. We’re lovers, I’d be more upset if you didn’t ever think of perverted thoughts about me.” Out of all the issues he could imagine were plaguing Flynn, he didn’t think having a healthy sex appetite was one of them.

“But while I’m working?”

“While I’m dressed like this? Nope.” Yuri stated matter of factually. “Should I put on some regular clothes so you can keep yourself from getting hard?”

“... Look, I need to finish the rest of my work. So will you please let me work in peace?” He asked, getting exasperated.

“If you say so. How’s about we go for a dip later, just the two of us? I think its the least this place can do when you’re making the whole joint spotless.” Yuri argued. He wouldn’t mind at all getting another go in the springs if Flynn was with him.

“Yes, I agree.”


	6. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Forgiveness Friday. Sort of a sequel to Miss You so read that one first. Usual warnings apply.

The great knight Scifo had returned back into a place of familiarity after having been swept away for over a month now. From settling civil disputes to rescuing those who had wandered outside of the barriers walls that protected everyone, the life of a knight was neverending. Yet despite it all, he still found comfort in the commoners quarters of the capital as he made his way past the city gates.

But today he felt a sense of dread that had been creeping up on him since the day begun. It hung over his head like a dark cloud and persisted even as several people came by to greet him, the star and rising hope of the poor.

He made his way into the bar, a quaint little place that was nested below some apartment rooms. This time of day only a few people bothered gathering inside while the sun held high in the sky. Flynn greeted those amicably as he walked by and took a seat at the bar.

“One cup of orange juice please.” He ordered. He still didn’t like having alcohol even after reaching the legal age. The taste felt like burning in his throat, his mind felt sluggish and he couldn’t keep himself acting proper for a knight. The bartender on the other side nodded, pouring a glass for him on the other side.

“Have you said hi to Yuri yet?” He asked.

“Well that’s..” Flynn looked away and the bartender could tell what that movement could only mean that wasn’t true. Flynn felt a little flustered, having been put on the spot.

“What? You should, he’s been worried about you.” The barkeep placed the cup on one side of the table and slides the glass down over to Flynn. “He tries to hide it, but all of us can tell something is eating him up.”

Flynn felt a pang of guilt, knowing exactly what he was referring to. “I promised him I would visit him weeks ago, but I kept getting caught up in other assignments and issues. I.. haven’t worked up the courage yet to face him but yet I don’t want someone else to tell him in my place.” He picked up the glass of juice, taking small sips to drown out these negative feelings creeping up on him.

The people of the lower quarter didn’t know yet that they had taken the next step in their relationship. But it matters naught, as they knew that the bond the pair shared was special, platonic or romantic, having been through many trials and tribulations together.

“Ah so that explains it...” The bartender trailed off as he recalled what he had seen for the past few days with their lively downtown boy.

“What?”

“Yuri was acting a little strange lately. Hasn’t gotten into trouble with the knights, been sitting up on his window of his room. A couple of the kids noticed he’s been humming a lot, but he denies it when you ask him directly.” The barkeep shrugged.

“Oh..” Flynn stared down into his cup, having a good idea of exactly it meant.”

“Do you know something about it?”

“It’s well..” How should he put this? It’s not something he talked about often. Flynn softly exhales, staring into his cup as he continued forth. “It’s a song my mother used to sing to me at night to lull me to sleep or if I was scared. After she passed away, Yuri would hum it to make me feel better at night.” Flynn wondered if Yuri kept up this habit by himself. He usually wasn’t one for getting super sentimental.

“Excuse me, I really need to go.” He stood up from his chair, his mind now focused on going upstairs before it got any later.

“Flynn.” Yuri called out to him from behind. “Come here, with me.”

Flynn felt a chill down his back when he heard that all too familiar voice calling out for him. Caught off guard he whirls around to see the one and only standing behind him, arms folded over and a cross expression written there. Something had bothered him and Flynn knew all too well what it could be.

“How long have you been standing there?” Flynn asked, pushing back his chair.

“Does it really matter? Come on.” Yuri took him by his hand and tugged him along, leaving the bar behind as he dragged Flynn outside. Flynn didn’t resist, letting Yuri have his way with him for now and knowing where exactly they were going, like their minds were in sync. They made their way up the steps and into Yuri’s room, with him locking the door behind him.

“I’m most-“ But that was all he could speak when apologizing for his extended absence before he was interrupted with a light thud as Yuri pinned Flynn against the wall. His body pressing up against his firmly. Gray eyes stared intently and Flynn was left in a state of confusion as he gazed into Yuri’s.

“What is it that you want?”

“Flynn, shut up.” He muttered, unbelievable his partner still couldn’t read the room. He’s not allowing Flynn to finish before he leaned his head closer and pressed their lips fervently together and closing his eyes. His heart and mind yearning to touch Flynn after they had been apart for so long. Flynn responded in kind, finally relaxing enough to let the pair enjoy themselves after their livelihoods caused them to be apart for long stretches of time. They tangled themselves up together, with Flynn’s hands reaching to hold Yuri’s shoulders while Yuri held Flynn’s sides. Yuri shivered, wishing silently that his partner wasn’t wearing his usual armor while the metal that covered Flynn’s hands pressed down against his skin. It is not until Yuri finally lets up their passionate liplocking that they take a moment to steady themselves rather than giving into their carnal desires. They open their eyes back up, gazes locked into one another as they can finally breathe again.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke with a regretful tone, idly rubbing Yuri’s tight shoulders and looking off to the side where Repede was resting in bed.

“You better be.” Yuri said in a more playful manner, chuckling and gently nudging him with his knee. “I’ll forgive you this time though. I’ll let our rising star of the Lower Quarter off easy.”

Flynn lowered his shoulders. “Is that what they’re calling me now down here...?”

Before Yuri could say something back, a small flash of red caught in the corner of his eye. It was peeking out just underneath the gauntlets Flynn wore in his uniform, only visible because of how they were positioned. It was striking and unmistakable what it could be from where he stood. He took his hands off Flynn’s hips and took Flynn’s hand off his shoulders, looking closer at what it was while gripping the cold metal of his beloved’s armor. He had a hunch on what it was and his eyebrows raised up when his suspicions were confirmed.

“Wow, you still kept this old thing all along?” He traced his fingers over the red band peeking out underneath Flynn’s armor, then pulling back the gauntlet to let it hit the floor. There a keepsake was tied to his wrist. His red hairband that he gave to Flynn as a parting gift when he left the knights.

“Why would I get rid of it? It was a treasured gift from you.” Flynn spoke matter of factly. “I like to think of it as my own good luck charm, protecting me from harm.” His hand moved and they threaded their fingers together.

Yuri laughs, still amused that Flynn was still using that ratty thing. And yet he was glad all the same. “That’s right, it’s why I can’t stay mad at you for this. Because deep down, you always cared.”


	7. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sick Saturday. High School Modern Day AU. Usual warnings apply, except no pre established relationship.

Yuri didn’t care much for school. It was just something he had to do and a way to see his friends almost every day. He did what he needed to do to keep trucking along. That being said, he wasn’t exactly a favorite among the school. He got into scuffles and arguments over students who intimidated and bullied the weaker ones which sometimes ended him up in detention.

Today was different. He went from class to class, asking for extra copy of work to bring with him. The teachers were surprised to hear but consented upon knowing his reasons. Though not without asking if he would please give his studies as much time and consideration as his best friend.

You see, despite him known as an honorable delinquent, he shared a close friendship with Flynn, who was often anything but like Yuri in some ways. Top of his class, student council president, and adored by the teachers. Its a wonder the two of them were such a tight knit pair and it wasn’t uncommon for them to be questioned why they came to be so close. To which both of them would shrug their shoulders, claiming they grew up together and always been in each others lives.

But now Yuri had to make up for Flynn’s absence, instead of Flynn helping to pick up the slack.

He whisked his way out of school once he collected everything, barely stopping to say hi to his friends. He jogged at a good pace down the roads, down to Flynn’s house and letting himself inside without bothering as much to ring the doorbell. His parents wouldn’t be home until later, but he was usually welcomed to swing by whenever he wanted, even getting a copy of their housekey.

Walking deep within the house, he stops by an open room in the hallway. It was quiet, only the faint noise of the tv in the corner making any sound inside. Flynn laid in bed, still in his pajamas. Covers pulled up, a glass of water that was half finished placed next to him and his expression looked tired and unwell. He heard noises coming from the door and shifted his gaze over. 

“...Yuri?” His eyes opened up and he sat up in bed. His posture leaning forward and his eyes weary even while he did his best to rest. 

“In the flesh.“ Yuri walked over, dumping the stack of papers in the middle of Flynn’s bedspread. “I wanted to give you a get well present!” He remarked sarcastically, sitting up on the corner of the bed.

“This is.. all the work I missed today?” Flynn organized the messy stack, straightening it up and reading off the first few lines of the first sheet.

“You bet, I even got some stuff from your fencing instructor.” Yuri beamed, proud of himself.

“I’m impressed, half the time you need me to remind you about homework.” He stated, proud of his friend who’d normally half the time ask to copy his homework late at night.

“Yeah yeah, I did it all for you. It’s what anyone would do.” He shrugged, no biggie. Even though he himself a far from a model student, Flynn couldn’t be any different and wanted to stay on top of things.

After that exchange they sat around quiet for a few minutes, only the sound of the papers heard as Flynn takes a good look at all of them while Yuri casually browsed on his phone. Even if he’s too unwell to do work now, it wouldn’t be bad to review what he missed. Finally satisfied, he set the stack on his nightstand and addressed Yuri again.

“...Can I ask you something?” Flynn starts to fidget around, looking oddly uncomfortable all of the sudden.

“Shoot.” Yuri blinked but thought nothing much of it for now. Maybe he needed some extra assistance with him fallen ill. Yuri wouldn’t object if that was the case.

“There’s prom coming out next month and-“

“I’m not going.” Yuri interrupted him with a frank answer. “You should know I don’t have any interest in this kinda thing.” Like really, Flynn should know better than anyone at this point what his answer would be.

“Why not?”

“It’s not really my style, nobody’s asked me to go anyway.” He answered. It was as simple as that. No need to go to some party he wouldn’t enjoy, especially by himself while everyone else was on dates or groups.

“Well.. I’m asking if you would, please.” Flynn fiddled with his bedsheets awkwardly, looking down at them while he proposed to Yuri.

“Seriously?” Yuri couldn’t believe it and gave a questionable look back at him. Really? Him of all people was Flynn’s to go choice? “Flynn, you can probably ask anyone in school to go.” Really what was the guy thinking. He could easily have asked out most of the girls and probably some of the boys and they’d be happy to go out with him. And he picked him, the guy who didn’t even want to attend. “Go ask someone else.”

“I’d rather not.” Flynn’s answer was firm and unwavering. He had made up his mind.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I don’t care about them as much as I do for you. And I think I have a right to ask.” Flynn protested. He couldn’t care less what others thought of his choice nor did he enjoy anyone’s company as much as Yuri’s own.

There was no way to convince him otherwise? Geez, Yuri was a stubborn man, but Flynn could sometimes give a run for his money. And at this point Yuri didn’t have a good counter argument besides personal disinterest so..

“... Alright, if it makes you happy.” His expression softened, agreeing to Flynn’s request even if there was a clear reluctance in his voice.

Flynn meanwhile appeared exceptionally pleased as could be, a grin forming on his face and his heart pounding up against his chest in excitement. “Thank you so much, I promise you’ll have a lovely evening!”

“Yeah, sure. We’ll see about that.” Yuri was skeptical to say the least, but with Flynn around it couldn’t be too bad, right?

“I only have one condition.” 

“Hold on now, I’m the one who’s agreed to come!” Wait a minute, he just now had to be convinced to go and Flynn’s now making demands? Unbelievable.

“It’s simple, just dress nice for the occasion.” Flynn had get that out there. Knowing Yuri he would just throw on what was clean and at the front of his closet.

“.. Alright, I’ll be sure to put on my Sunday's best for the prince here. Should I fancy myself a dress for you too?” Yuri teased. The thought of wearing a dress was ludicrous, but he couldn’t pass up a chance to inject some fun into the conversation.

“No of course not!” Flynn was blushing, the thought of Yuri wearing a dress.. well it wasn’t as he mentally pictured it but he can’t ever imagine Yuri would slip in one of his own accord.

“If you say so.” Yuri rolled his eyes, unconvinced. “You should get some more rest. I ain’t gonna go if you’re still this sick.”

“... Yeah.” Flynn had to agree, laying back down against the pillows. “I’ll see you tomorrow hopefully, Yuri.”

“See ya Flynn.”


	8. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sweet Sunday. It’s a little rough near the end as I ran out of time, sorry. Thank you everyone who read all these chapters, I hope you enjoyed getting to indulge in this lovely ship.
> 
> Usual warnings apply!

The sun was about to settle in for the day at Nam Combanda Isle. Bustling in the small area was a seemingly neverending festival. Yet even the festive nature of the place seemed even more grand, celebrating the end of the warm seasons with one last hurrah before the cold winter would come forth.

All of Brave Vesperia was invited to attend the festivities. Yuri was eager to jump at the call and Ioder managed to convince Flynn that he needed to set aside some personal time to relax. Yet mysteriously nobody else seemed to want to go to festival. Estelle was busy in Halure, Karol had guild work, Rita was busy working on her newest discovery. It was all a little too convenient and Yuri had to speculate if it was done on purpose, especially with the flimsy excuses he heard from some of them.

No matter. He was here to have fun with Flynn, that’s all that mattered. Even if it was just going to be the two of them like the old days. Almost as soon as they entered the front gate they were instructed to change into proper attire.. whatever the hell that was and directed into the changing room area inside one of the many buildings. Up on hangers was two garment pieces, one black and one green. Yuri gave them a puzzled look over, thinking they were robes of some sort.

“What are these?” He took the dark one up off the rack for himself.

“I believe these are called Yukata, it’s a traditional form of dress for festivals like these.” Flynn chimed in, grabbing the other for himself.

“Since when did you become such a fashion expert?” Yuri gave a curious look, not expecting him to know that so easily.

“I’ve had a few meetings here in the past and they’ve taught me a little on their customs.” Flynn explained, being Commandant meant well traveled, even moreso than Yuri’s group on their adventure sometimes.

Together they undressed and slipped into the Yukata’s. Yuri had to admit, it was pretty comfortable. Nothing he’d be caught dead wearing in the middle of a fight but for walking around it would be nice and airy for what was a late summer day.

“Need help trying yours up?” Flynn noticed as he saw Yuri’s obi was left untied in the back.

“Sure.” Yuri twirled around, letting Flynn do the work fixing up the garment. “You think they let us keep these?” He was already starting to buy into the idea of wearing them in more places than this, after only just a few minutes too.

“Perhaps, I could ask. But I don’t want to take advantage of their generosity.” Flynn noted, tying a bow in the back for him. “You’re all set now.”

Yuri now fully dressed, took one last look at himself in the mirror and smiling. “Looking good, you ready Flynn?”

“Of course.”

They exited the building and entered into a true spectacle. While the area was always a bustling place, today it felt even more energetic than usual. Many new stands cropped up from selling food to playing games. Children were playing with sparklers and several adults and teenagers were dancing near the drums that were being played. All dressed in Yukatas like they were.

“Not bad!” Yuri smiled, not sure where to even start with how much was going on around them.

“It’s quite unfortunate the others will be missing out on this wonderful evening.” Flynn commented, thinking that the younger ones would have had an especially good time with the activities.

“Eh their loss. Let’s go take a look around Flynn.” Yuri wasn’t about to dwell on feeling sorry for anyone who choose not to come here. He grabbed Flynn’s hand and pulled him towards the lineup of stands. 

“Hey now, careful. We’re just borrowing these clothes now, remember?” He reminded his friend, not wanting to cause trouble for those who were kind enough to let them use these comfortable clothes.

“Yeah I get you, come over and look at this.” He had a twinkle in his eye as he brought his friend over to one of the food stands. Lined up was treats of all kinds and Yuri felt himself drawn over to them. Even on his various travels, he’s never seen so much food in one place. Yuri had his eyes taking long deliberate gazes at all the sweet snacks the stand had propped up to display and give out. Flynn meanwhile looked amused at how his adult friend had taken on more childish mannerisms when around sweets.

“Ah, of course its the sweets that interest you.” He noted.

“I can’t help it man. I never got to eat much of them before.” Yuri pouted, crossing his arms. Sweets were a rare treat for them, only reserved for birthday celebrations and the very rare events that allowed for the Lower Quarter to afford them.

“Hows about some cotton candy?” Flynn pointed out row of fluffy treats hanging up on one side of the wall. Something that’s pure sugar would be perfect to satisfy Yuri’s sweet tooth.

“Never had it before, looks like clouds on a stick if you ask me.” He looked at it with curiosity, having never gotten a chance to try it before.

“Trust me.”

“Alright alright, if you give it such a high recommendation then it must be good!” Yuri declared. “Two of your best cotton candy sticks please.” He asked the stand attendant.

“Huh? Wait Yuri I do-“ Flynn protested, taken off guard by his friend’s gift.

Yuri grinned, now holding two of them up. “If you don’t like it, I’ll just have them both to myself.” He offered up one of the sticks to him. Flynn realized he might as well take one, even if the sugary sweetness was a little too much for his tastes. 

“Mmm! This stuffs great!” Yuri chomped down on his treat in big bites as they walked around the festival, watching the activities and fun around them. “Melts right in your mouth too.” 

“They say its made from spun sugar and you need a special machine and blastia to make it.” Flynn talked about what he knew about it, thanks to Estelle talking about the subject when she, Flynn and Ioder visited the mysterious island before on business.

“So you’re saying I can’t make this stuff on my own?” Figures, no wonder it was something he’d never seen before, if it required something as specific as that.

“Well no, but maybe you can always come back here in the future.” Flynn said, nibbling on his cotton candy. “This place will always be around, happy to welcome you back.”

“Yeah, if only the rest of the world got along this easily. That’s never gonna happen in a million years.” Yuri cynically remarked, tossing his picked clean stick into a trash can a few feet away. “Hey Flynn, stand there for just a minute.” He asked, a rather devilish look crossing his face.

“...Why?”

“Just do it. It’ll only be a second.”

Flynn relented though suspicious of what Yuri had in mind. Yuri walked in close, standing directly in front of him. 

“Here, let me get this sugar off you.” Followed by Yuri kissing him, using his tongue to scrape off the sugar around Flynn’s lips with a smooth motion. His friend meanwhile wasn’t as pleased. “Yuri!” He protested when Yuri was finished, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “Must you do it out here in front of everyone?”

“Aw, but it was fun.” Yuri licked his lips, savoring the taste. “Thanks for that, Flynn.”


End file.
